Of Chills and Tea
by Lucyh95
Summary: Levi doesn't want to admit it. Not even to himself, but he feels ill. Luckily, there's someone bringing him tea. Chapter 2. Petra isn't feeling well, but luckily, there's someone bringing her tea. Chapter 3. Hange isn't feeling well, but luckily, there's someone bringing her tea.
1. Chapter 1

Of Chills and Tea

* * *

Levi doesn't want to admit it. Not even to himself; he feels ill. He's really trying his best to ignore it, but his head is hurting, and his nose is stuffy—fucking disgusting. And one moment the chills run down his back, the following, he's sweating his ass off—and that's disgusting too. And then there's that annoying cough he can't seem to get rid off.

He has a cold. Fucking fantastic. It certainly doesn't improve his mood. He had been even more blunt than usual this morning. The few anxious glances he had gotten had said enough.

At the moment he's attempting to work his way through a way too large stack of paperwork, but he can't focus, his head keeps pounding and his eyes hurt, and after the 10th dirty tissue, he's ready to put his desk through the window, paperwork or not.

He just wants to begin a new round of colorful curses when a soft knock on his door stops him.

Levi lets out a breath. He really hopes it's not Erwin bringing him more annoying papers to sign, he has more than enough of that already.

He sniffles. "Yeah?" It comes out congested, and he winces.

The door opens, and a young face, surrounded by reddish hair comes into view: Petra.

"Captain?" She sounds a little hesitant. It's only been 3 weeks since Eld, Oluo, Gunther and she had become his hand-picked team. And he knows; he's not the most approachable person that's walking around on this earth.

"What is it." He tries his best not to sound as tired as he feels.

"I, uhm, I made you some tea, sir. If you–if you don't mind."

She steps further into to room and reveals the tray she's holding in her hands.

"I've noticed you've been coughing lately, so I thought that maybe hot tea would help. My mother used to make me tea with honey when I was feeling ill." She suddenly stops, eyes widening a little, clearly horrified, and she looks away, cheeks flushing, the color matching with her hair.

"I'm sorry, sir. I didn't mean to—" she stumbles, but Levi waves her apology away. "It's okay, I've been feeling like shit anyways." He doesn't know why he says that to her of all people. Maybe it's her bringing him tea, or maybe his head isn't working correctly at the moment, and he's just tired. No, he's not just tired; _he's really fucking tired_. Tired of paperwork, and tired of feeling like shit.

He gestures her to come inside.

She nods, a little dumbfounded by his honest replay, and steps forward into the room and sets the tray down on the desk.

"I wasn't really sure which flavor you would like, but I've made black tea."

He lifts an eyebrow. "Good choice."

At that, she gives him a nervous smile. "Thank you, sir."

Petra hesitates for a moment and then motions to the large stack of papers on the desk, "that's a lot of paperwork."

Levi drags a hand through his hair, lets out a sigh and shrugs. "Yeah, it's boring as hell, but it needs to be done."

He can't stop a sudden cough and winces a little at the raw feeling in his throat.

"Captain, do you need—" She sounds concerned, but Levi interrupts her. "It's okay, Petra. You can go. I'm sure you have other duties to attend."

"Yes, sir." Petra bows her head and retreats for the door.

"Petra?" The young girl stops and turns her head, looking over her shoulder at him questioningly.

"Thank you for the tea."

She smiles, eyes twinkling.

And he notes; her glowing cheeks match the color of her hair once more.

* * *

First off, happy new year everyone!

Hope you enjoyed this little fluffy fic. Because I need all the fluff and happiness before we jump right back into the hell that is aot at the moment (or again, or forever).

Hope you enjoyed!

All the mistakes are mine.


	2. Chapter 2

Levi stood before her door, a tray in his hands. He lifted a hand and knocked. Some shuffling was to be heard, and then she opened the door.

"Oh, captain." She brushed some hair out of her face.

"I heard you aren't feeling well." He eyed her, noticing the way she leaned tiredly against the doorjamb. The girl nodded apologetically while tightening the woolen blanket around her a little bit more. She shivered. "I'm sorry, sir. I don't think I can participate in the training session this afternoon." She couldn't stop a harsh cough, and she winced at the raw feeling in her throat. "But maybe I could take some of the paperwork instead—"

She was cut off by the captain. He waved her apology away. "No need for that, Petra. Just rest." It was rare for her to miss a training session. She always worked hard. But the last few days he'd noticed her coughing, even though she had tried hard to hide it.

"I've got some tea for you."

Her eyes moved to the tray in his hands. He had made her black tea. And not the regular kind she noticed, but the one he only used for special occasions.

She felt a small, grateful smile tug at the corners of her mouth, and met the gaze of her captain. He stared back at her, his expression calm.

"Thank you, sir." And she took the tray from him.

He shrugged a little awkwardly. "Just get your rest."

She nodded. "Yes, sir."

He sighed. "Good, now, if you will excuse me, I've got some more boring-ass documents to sign."

At that, she couldn't help a chuckle.

She knew how much he detested doing paperwork.

He gave her a brief nod and turned around. And she watched him as he walked away, remembering the first time she had brought him tea.

And she smiles to herself while closing the door behind her.

 _"Thank you for the tea, Petra."_

* * *

All the mistakes are mine.


	3. Chapter 3

_"Sneezing when you're nauseated is a really bad idea."_

That were the words that she had mumbled before nearly colliding face-first with the floor. Luckily Levi had been able to catch her in time.

"Damn shitty-glasses," he muttered, and Levi shook his head. She had been burning up when he had hauled her to her bed.

Hange had been running around on fumes for the last few days.

He knew they were all busy. There was a lot of work to do. But that didn't mean going on till collapsing—or dirtying your room because you just fucking _sneezed_.

He sighed, thinking back about the headache-inducing mess he had encountered. Disgusting or not—it didn't matter—he had been cleaning until there was not even a speck of dust to be found anymore.

The place had been really in need of cleaning, anyway.

He came to a halt, currently standing before Hange's room. He shifted the tray in his hands and opened the door. She was in bed, of course. (And he would make sure she'd stay there until she felt better).

"Hey," he greeted her.

"Hey," she smiled at him, still a little sluggish.

He came forward until he was standing next to her. "How are you feeling?"

"I'm feeling better. Luckily I don't feel like puking my guts out anymore every second."

Levi arched an eyebrow. "Yeah, I'm glad about that too." He paused. "I've made you tea."

She smiled again, rubbing a hand through her messy hair, and pushing herself up until she was leaning tiredly against the headboard.

He handed her a steaming cup.

"Thanks."

He shrugged. "Make sure you drink enough."

She nodded, wrapping her hand around the hot cup, shivering a little.

Levi settled himself beside her on a chair, also a cup in his hand.

"Hey, Levi?" And he glanced her way.

She pushed her glasses a little higher. "Thank you for taking care of it all. I know it must have been a mess." She smiled at him sheepishly.

He shrugged. "Just don't get yourself sick next time because of continuing to run around like an idiot even though you don't feel well."

He stared at her.

"Now drink your tea."

And she did.

* * *

All the mistakes are mine.


End file.
